


Sleep Edition

by blitzturtles



Series: How To Care For Your General [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Caretaking, Fluff, Insomnia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 08:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6367945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blitzturtles/pseuds/blitzturtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kylo takes care of General Hux in his own, unique way. Also a guide on How to Care for Your General.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep Edition

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Don't wake the General in the instance that he manages the simple task of falling asleep.  
> 2\. In the event of failing to follow Step 1, refrain from concussing the General when he inevitably irritates you with his petulance.

Kylo stomps his way to the General's quarters. He doesn't worry about anyone seeing him in the general vicinity. Everyone that gets even remotely close rapidly turns on their heals and walks the other way. Evidently, his annoyance is clear through the helmet. The General hasn't responded to a single message in the last hour. He knows for certain that Hux has no meetings, be them through holo or in person. There is no reason for the General to ignore him.

He punches the security code into the keypad, scowling at the prompting by the biosecurity scan. He takes a single glove off. His index finger hovers over the scanner. Finally, the door slides open, and the Knight steps inside.

The quarters are tidy. Nearly barren to the point that most wouldn't believe anyone lives here. Kylo supposes that has something to do with the fact that Hux only ever uses his quarters as a workplace to escape the noise of the Finalizer. Hux's office is by no means safe from intrusion. His quarters? There are few brave enough to interrupt Hux personally while he works at his desk.

Kylo opens his mouth to vocalize his displeasure. He snaps his mouth shut again once he sees Hux. The redhead is slumped over his desk. The side of his face is pressed against one arm. The other stretches across the length of the sturdy wood. Kylo even thinks he sees drool.

Carefully, he reaches up to disengage his helmet. The quiet hiss isn't enough to bother Hux. Kylo places the helmet carefully on the edge of the desk. His eyes scan the exhausted form. Hux rarely sleeps the recommended length of time at night. He's often too busy. He doesn't finish his work until late, and he gets woken up early more often than not. When he doesn't, he gets up at an ungodly hour anyways. As a result, Kylo finds the General passed out at various places, in various positions. This is one of the more mundane incidences.

Kylo knows from experience that moving Hux is a hopeless effort. He can do so with ease. Hux weighs very little. A result of another one of his miserable habits. The problem is, once disturbed, Hux will argue his capabilities until he goes blue in the face. Kylo usually ends up considering concussing him on the nearest surface to settle the argument, but he knows that it won't help much in the long run.

His hands work at the outermost robes. It's ragged, tattered, and he knows it's really only a matter of time until Hux insists on replacing it. Why, Kylo isn't sure. He only ruins them in time.

Hux makes a soft sound that could almost be described as a whine. Kylo smirks as he finishes settling the fabric around the General's shoulders. That settles the redhead. He buries his face instinctively.

Then, because he has better things to do than babysit Hux and listen to his complaints about his sore neck, Kylo takes his leave.


End file.
